Savage Beast
by arienxprincessx97
Summary: Very dark, Trigger warning, please proceed with caution.
1. chapter 1

part 1

The Thornberry's traveled to Australia to get some footage of the rare Western Swamp Turtle.

Debbie's parents left to get the footage and Eliza went off somewhere to talk to a toad or something. Donnie tagged along with her.

Debbie decided she would set up a chair under some shady trees where the convey is parked. She turned on some loud music, and armed with a magazine, began to relax.

Her family doesn't know or care, that the switch to nomad life was hardest on her. She much preferred hear life before, even though they were barely making ends meet. At least she had friends and consistency.

Marianne and Nigel we're expecting their third child. A boy they named Donald. They were living paycheck to paycheck with the girls as it was. They went out on a limb and got the job to be Wildlife Documentarians. They used what little savings that had and bought a convey.

Their first stop was the Congo. Marianne was heavily pregnant. They were filming lowland gorillas. She was bitten by a mosquito and fell ill with malaria. Unfortunately they lost the baby.

When they arrived at Borneo to video orangutans, they spotted a young boy, who would have been the same age as the child they lost. They looked for hours but didn't find anyone who knew the boy, so they adopted him. Eliza and Debbie were accepting.

When Debbie was done contemplating her life, she got up to grab a soda. When she returned, she was just about to sit down when she heard someone yell.

She jumped, startled. She hadn't seen anyone around except her family.

"Wait!" a man's voice shouted.

"Wait? This is my camp and I want to sit down." Debbie said defiantly.

"Look! In your chair!" the man came into view. Debbie noticed he was very handsome. He had dirty blond hair and striking green eyes. He wore cut off jeans and a black grunge band t-shirt.

Debbie looked into her chair. In the place she had been sitting only moments before, sat an ugly lizard. The lizard looked up at Debbie and expanded it's frill and hissed at her before running away. Debbie screamed.

"It's okay. It's gone now." The Man assured her. "My name is Oliver. I didn't mean to intrude, but I was on a hike and happened to see that beautiful frilled lizard."

"Beautiful? You sound like my parents." Debbie saw Oliver's shirt. "Oh I love Hammerbox! I have their cd if you want to stay for a while?" Debbie said hopefully.

"As much as I'd love to spend my afternoon with a lovely girl as yourself, I have to get back to my mates. But if your free tomorrow, we could go down to the beach?" Oliver replied.

"Yeah sure! You know where to find me." Debbie felt the excitement surge through her. She hasn't seen a decent guy who spoke English in probably 3 years.

"Sweet as. I'll catch you tomorrow- what was it?"

"Debbie. My name is Debbie."

"right then. See you tomorrow Debbie." Oliver waved and continued on his hike.

When he was out of earshot, Debbie squealed and ran to go pick out what to wear.

The next day Nigel and Marianne left early in the morning. Eliza, the monkey and Donnie left as soon as they woke up. They were going to play with dingos no doubt.

Debbie jumped out of bed at 8am, which never happened. She took a shower and put on dark jeans shorts with holes and a black tank top. She put on thick eyeliner and went outside to wait.

Shortly after, Oliver came round. He saw her and smiled.

"Debbie, you are a beaut." Oliver walked closer.

"Oh, haha, well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Debbie blushed.

"Are you all ready then?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes let's go!" Debbie responded enthusiastically.

Oliver grabbed her hand and they began walking to the beach. About 10 minutes later they were there. The clear blue water hit the pale white sand spraying foam. Birds ducked under the water to find breakfast.

They found a fallen tree to sit on. The beach was deserted apart from them.

Oliver was still holding her hand when he said "You certainly are a sight. I'm amazed I got a fair go." Oliver pushed her hair out of her face.

Debbie blushed furiously. She had never been kissed before. That changed when Oliver leaned towards her and their lips pressed together.

For hours they sat on the empty Beach and kissed and talked. It was mid day. They were kissing yet again and Oliver had his hand on Debbie's chest, over her heart. He moved it down, to her breast. Debbie's chest fluttered, but she enjoyed it. He grabbed and played with them, until he moved his head, and kissed her down her neck and to the spot where his hand had been.

Debbie had never felt anything like it before. Soon her shirt was off and he had his mouth on one and hand on the other. He moved his hand down her flat stomach.

His hand made it's way into her pants. She groaned in pleasure. As he did before, he moved his face down to join his hand. Debbie was overcome with new feelings and sensations. Olivers face made it back up to Debbie's. They were kissing again when something else entered Debbie.

It hurt at first. Debbie let out a cry of pain. Oliver held her but didn't stop. Still in pain and unable to catch her breath, she tried to push him off. But he didn't.

Sure Debbie was okay with being pleasured, but she wasn't ready to lose her virginity. She didn't want it to go that far.

"Oliver, stop!" she shouted.

In response he grabbed her tighter and grunted with each thrust. Debbie tried to struggle away, but it made him go harder and it hurt more. After realizing she couldn't stop him, Debbie went limp. She laid there as he thrusted harder and bit her neck. He moaned loudly as he went limp inside her.

Oliver got up and zipped his pants. He leaned down over Debbie, still limp, and said "You we're so lovely." And walked away.


	2. part 2

part 2

Debbie got up, sticks in her hair, make up smudged across her face and got dressed. She should have been in a lot of pain, but didn't feel anything.

Like a zombie, she trudged back to the convey. Eliza was sitting at the table that was set up outside.

"Debbie? What happened to you?" Eliza asked with concern.

"Not now." Debbie said flatly and made her was inside, into the bathroom and sat in the shower for 45 minutes.

When she got out she saw her bloody clothes on the floor. She hadn't realized she had been bleeding. She kicked them aside and looked in the mirror. Her face was clean, most of the sticks we're out of her hair. You could see tons of bruises already forming on her neck and chest. She looked at her arms where he grabbed her. Bruises we're forming there too.

Debbie left the bathroom, still in a towel, and laid in her bed. She passed out immediately.

She woke to her mother frantically shaking her and her father pacing beside the bed.

"Oh Debbie, honey, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Marianne asked , well, more like shouted.

Before Debbie could get a word out, she burst into tears. Trembling sobs that even Eliza could hear outside. Debbie told them everything. Nigel pulled out the pistol he brings in case of an animal attack and went outside. Marianne held her daughter and wept with her. Eliza was about to run to the beach to see if there were any animals who saw where he went, but Nigel told her to stay at camp.

Shortly after, Debbie arrived at the hospital. They preformed a rape kit. After the hospital, they went directly to the police station. Debbie filled out a police report and they took a description.

When they processed Debbie's information, they said the guy sounded a lot like a man they were looking for.

"He is wanted for rape, sexual assault of a minor under 16, assault and battery." The male police officer said. "He has been hiding from the cops for some time. He must have been camped by your convey. I highly doubt t he's there now. But we have a vicinity to search for him now."

They sent out police cars to sweep the area. Nigel volunteered to help. Seemily absent minded or even dumb, Nigel is a force to be reckoned with when it comes to his daughters.

Marianne took the kids to the convey and they parked at a hotel and went inside, something Debbie always wanted to do. She was feeling a little more like herself as she sat in the hot tub and soaked.

While the others were swimming, Debbie told her mom she was going to go get a soda.

"Do you want me to come with you, sweetie?" Marianne asked.

"No it's okay. I promise." Debbie said, seeing the concern on her mom's face.

She covered up in a warm, white towel and found a vending machine a few hallways down. It was nearly 9pm so the hallways were empty.

Debbie got a soda and was looking at the snacks when a voice made her drop her drink.

"Fancy seeing you here, lovely." The voice sneered.

Debbie reluctantly turned around. Debbie recognized the striking green eyes, though his hair was clean and styled, and he was wearing khakis, and a dress shirt.

She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Oliver looked her up and down.

"Still so beautiful." He said smoothly as he took a step closer. Debbie took a step back and was against the vending machine.

"Are you here alone again?" he laughed as he took another step closer. He pressed his hips against hers. Debbie swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut. She tried to call for help, but no sound would come out.

Oliver grabbed her hips and began grinding his hard self on her.

"I bet you wish your parents were here now." He said menacingly.

"I am." Said Nigel, running down the hallway.

"Dad!" Debbie cried. When Oliver let her go she ran into Nigel arms and he pushed her behind him.

"Sir, it's not what it looks like." Oliver said with confidence.

"Oh it's not? Mind telling my what in the bloody hell this is then?" Nigel said with fury.

"Well, you see-" Oliver stopped suddenly. His eyes, full of fear, focused on something behind Nigel coming down the hallway.

"Police! Put your hands up!"

Oliver swore under his breath and complied. Nigel spot at him and turned and walked Debbie back to the family.

They packed up and traveled all night to get out of Australia. After this incident, the family moved to England where Nigel worked as a professor, and Marianne worked as a camerawoman for a successful news channel. Debbie, Eliza and Donny went to a private school and Darwin was able to stay with them.

They sold the convey. They still traveled occasionally, but never to Australia.


End file.
